A Change Of Heart
by Rosie Jo
Summary: Not the typical Tasha and Dimitri story. What happens to Dimka after the death of his wife and mother of his children
1. Chapter 1

A change in heart:

Dimitri had two children Vasilissa, and Christian and their mother Tasha died in a car accident. He met rose and learned that he didn't love Tasha. He realizes that he didn't just want children and a marriage, he wanted true love. He finds Rose and she changed his life for the better.

I thought I was in love when I met Tasha. After four wonderful years of marriage and two lovely children later my lovely wife died in a car accident where she was trapped in her own car while it was on fire. My children being four and five years old did not fully understand the depression and the break my heart suffered when she was lowered into the ground. Tasha and I were friends since birth; we lived under the same roof for many years before our marriage. After the children were born we moved from our home country, Russia, to America. I miss Russia and my family, a lot. My anger caught up to me after two years of agony and depression slowly consumed me. I turned to mixed martial arts to relieve the pain and stress I was feeling. I turned out to be the most successful fighter in the pioneer valley, the little valley towns I called home. I had sponsors and quit my day job as a P.E. teacher to become a professional fighter, which meant sacrificing almost all the time I spent with my children. My kids hated to see me after matches, they were not like the ones you see on TV I've claimed many broken facial bones, noses, cheek bones, eyebrow, jaw, you name it I've had it broken. But that didn't stop me, what did was my children who were concerned about the time I had lost with them. I hardly ever saw them. After my third regional title I dropped out of fighting and got a job as a Paramedic I worked night shifts and slept while my kids were at school. I was able to see them in the morning before school and after school till around six o'clock. I felt bad about leaving them alone at night; I always left them with dinner and an emergency contact list, but they were still only six and seven years old. Christian, my older son kept his little sister Vasilissa quiet and occupied and since we lived in a duplex the neighbor would check in on then ever few hours for me.

One morning my life yet again changed forever, on my way home from work I witnessed a bad car accident one car's tire blew out causing it to swerve erratically, the car behind it ended up spinning out and landing in a pond on the edge of the road. As I pulled my car over to a stop the first car's driver was out walking around seemingly fine, I looked towards the pond to see the car almost totally submersed and raced towards it. I had to help the second driver I dove in and tried to open the car door, it was locked. I tapped on the window but the driver was unresponsive. Next I chose to kick out the rear window; I crawled inside the car and cut the seatbelt off of the girl. She was slumped against the steering wheel and I feared the worst ad I pulled her from the car and onto the bank. I was able to get a faint pulse and immediately began CPR to get her breathing again. I had just started to get a response when the ambulance arrived and took over, I told them my findings and what happened they nodded and sent me to talk to a police officer who arrived thanks to the first driver's concerned call. I told him the same this I told the other paramedics. Shortly after I got home and sent the kids off to school for the day I got a phone call from the hospital, at first I worried that it was for one of the kids, I picked up. It was Janine and Abe, the girl I pulled out of the car's parents. She wanted to speak with me, luckily I had just enough time to shower briefly and get into some decent clothing before I drove off to the hospital. I was not sure which room she was in so I approached the desk and flashed my paramedic badge\card and they told me which room. I briefly ascended the stairs to the second floor and found the room. I knocked on the door hesitantly and pushed it open.

"Mister Belikov, thank you for coming."I nodded in response; my colleagues must have told them my name when I left her at the ambulance. I fidgeted with my hands anxiously. She must have sensed my nervousness and spoke,

"Mister Belikov, you're not in trouble we wanted to thank you for saving our daughters life. If you hadn't been there she would have been dead. How did you know CPR, thank you so much?" She gushed

"I'm a paramedic we are trained to complete CPR, and extract people from cars, I acted on impulse really. The adrenaline, I had just gotten off a shift anyways." I replied

"Oh, thank you so much, how can we repay you?" Abe, her father said"

"Repayment is not necessary, it's my job." I said

"But you risked your life, you could have died. Can't we just…." I cut her off

"No, it's not necessary." Our voices were not loud but they must not have been quiet either, the girl, Rose, shifted in her bed and tried to sit up fast.

"Don't do that! Lie down please. Sitting up will only make your head hurt worse." I said motioning for her to put her head back down to the pillow. She had gotten a bad cut on her forehead; I hadn't noticed that, probably six or eight stitches to close it up. She looked confused,

"I'm sorry I'm Dimitri, I'm a paramedic who was on the scene of your accident, your mother and father wanted to speak with me. I didn't mean to yell, I was just concerned about you head and neck," She nodded, I took a step back from the bed and turned back to the parents,

"Don't" Rose said, I turned back "I want to know what happened. I don't remember a thing" I nodded and looked at her parents for reassurance, they were apprehensive." I'm going to find out somehow, just let him tell me." Her dad nodded.

"well I was on my way home from work when a tire from the car in front of yours burst causing the car to spin out. You swerved in order to avoid it and ended up in the River, I'm not sure what happened I think your airbag deployed or you hit your head on the window because you were not conscious when I pulled you out. I did have to break your window to get you out, and I cut your seat belt, sorry. Well I pulled you from the car and onto the bank and performed CPR, you were just coming around when the ambulance came, they took over and brought you here. I left once the ambulance left, I'm not sure about your car though. I'm glad you're okay." She nodded

"Thank you." She sat up again and I was about to chastise her when she wrapped her arms around me. I patted her back unsure of what to do. "I could have died, you saved my life, I owe you thank you so much!" I smiled and nodded

"It's my job to help people in need." Had it happened twenty minutes sooner I would have driven the ambulance there myself. "Really, it's no big deal." I said and patted her back again, she had not yet let go.

"No big deal? You save people's lives on a daily basis?" I raised my eyebrow and looked down at the patch on my shirt" Right, I guess you do. But really how can we repay you, you saved our baby girl." Her mother said. I shook my head and muttered a 'no'.

"Do you want money? Gift's, what can we do for you?" her father, Abe said. Again I shook my head and held up my hand

"No I will take no repayment. Being able to save this beautiful young woman is enough." I smiled down at her and she looked awestruck.

"Are you involved with anyone? Perhaps a date would be enough." Her mom said, I looked up at her confused "a night out on the water, my husband and I have a boat we could charter for you. It would be a lovely evening." She smiled, I looked back to the girl who was blushing slightly and she averted her eyes.

"yes, No, I couldn't bother her like that." I said she frowned and looked down to my hand, I did not wear my wedding band anymore, I kept it around my neck on a chain. I reached up and felt it under my shirt, it's been on my neck for longer than I can remember, I never take it off.

"So you are not single. I understand"

"No I am, well it's complicated. But no, that's not necessary. With her injuries she should get as much rest as possible." I argued, I haven't been on a date since before I met Tasha.

"Please it's the least we can do." the mother begged, the father looked at me and nodded his head. Why were they just offering up their daughter to a stranger like me, I hated to accept a payment, if you will, but she was beautiful.

"Fine, on one condition, please, tell me your name."

"Her name is Rosemarie." Her father said

"Rose, please call me Rose." She whispered.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. Tell me what time can I expect to see you. If you are feeling better tomorrow."

"How about seven, the marina is about twenty minutes away you can meet at our house, here" she handed me a business card with her information on it, and an address where I would be meeting tomorrow night. "We will have the boat cleaned up and ready to go." I nodded and turned to her father.

"Thank you, but I really must be going, I apologize, but I have obligations." I looked down at my watch and realized I supposed to be at a dentist appointment in ten minutes. I cursed silently.

"Of course, we will see you tomorrow night and thank you again, so much. Really we were so concerned when we heard she was hurt." He smiled and extended his hand to me; I shook it and turned to Rose.

"Get some sleep I assume you will be discharged soon so go home and rest, I will see you tomorrow, Rose. "She smiled, I turned and nodded to Janine and walked out the door. I paused and looked over my shoulder to find her watching me leave. I smiled in return and continued out to my car.


	2. Chapter 2

After my dentist appointment, which was very uneventful I went back home and fell asleep. By 2:30 my alarm had woke me up letting me know it was time to pick up my kids. I put my boots on and made my way out to my truck. It was lifted up with huge jacked up tires. All black with tinted windows and chrome stacks coming out of the bed. I climbed inside started it up and threw it in drive. The engine roared and black smoke poured out of her smoke stacks. I had left a little early this time because yesterday I got trapped behind the school busses and that takes forever. I was singing along to some hot new country song when I pulled into the parking lot and shut my truck off. Looking down at the steering wheel I was reminded of my wife, ex wife, dead wife? Natasha's picture had been taped to this old dash board for many years and even after she died I hadn't had the heart to take it down. I heard the bell ring and shortly after that saw my little munchkins walking out hand and hand. I jumped out of the truck and crowched down with my arms out wide

" Daddy!" little Vasalissa said as she climbed up my leg

" dad I did good on my report card can I get a new toy or game or something?" little Christian said as he held out his report card for me to read.

" All A's? I'm so proud of you!" I told him

"What about me daddy, can I get something?" Lissa asked

"How about this weekend we all go to the mall and you both can pick something out!" I was so happy my kids were doing well they were super excited as I lifter each one up into my truck, Christian first then little lissa then me. and we were on our way home. Once we were back at the house I snuck into the kitchen while the kids were watching T.V. in the living room. I dialed up my friend Eddie

" Hey Bro, whats up?" he answered

" Hey Eddie can you do me a huge favor? I know its last minute but um can you come watch the kids tonight at like 7?" I asked as I was rubbing the back of my neck with one hand.

" Yeah sure, you got a date or something?" he joked

" actually yes I do" he stopped laughing and was shocked

" Really Dimitri? I'm so happy for you that's great! I'll be there for 6:30"

" Thank you Eddie, it means the world to me"


	3. Chapter 3

A Change Of Heart Chapter 3

DPOV:

It was five o'clock and I had just finished putting away the kids dinner plates, Christian ran to the couch to watch some T.V. show about a talking dog who had an internet blog. They asked for spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, my munchkins got whatever they wanted. Christian managed to stay pretty clean but my little princess had sauce all over her face, shirt, and also somehow in her hair.

" Daddy, What's wrong with you?" Vasalissa asked me, I tried to wipe her face with a warm towel but she wiggled out of her chair and ran to the other side of the room.

" What do you mean Milaya?" her little brows furrowed

" Your all wiggly, and nurbos" she giggled and shook her arms out " like a chipmunk, you look like your about to take a spelling test or something" she twirled around in a circle.

" Nervous?" I asked

"That's what I sa-ahhh!-id" she screamed " Daddy, put me down, I'm a big girl I can do it!" she yelled at me when I picked her up in one arm and tried to wipe her face clean. I kissed her cheek " Yuckyy!" and put her down. Lissa grabbed the towel and quickly rubbed her face off with it. She was growing up wo fast, It seems like just yesterday I was changing her diapers.

" I'm going to be gone again tonight, but uncle Eddie will be here to watch you and tuck you in, ok?" She nodded. " I met a nice young woman and she's going to take me out on her boat."

" So that's why your nurbos. Is she pretty? " lissa asked

" Yes, she's very pretty, but not as pretty as you, Princess." I smiled and sent her in to watch t.v. with her brother as I got cleaned up and changed for my night out. I wasn't sure what to wear do I wear a T-shirt, or is this a formal date. This is a date right? I ran my hands through my hair as I paced my room. I guess I was pretty nervous. I settled for a white button down collar shirt and a nice pair of light blue jeans. I ran a comb through my hair and dabbed on some aftershave. I heard the door bell chime and I jogged over to the door

" Whoa, dude. I haven't seen you this nervous since you Paramedic test." Eddie reached out a hand for me to shake and I stretched my arms out for a hug. He was like a brother to me. He lived only five minutes down the road, he was one of the first people I made friends with when we moved to the united states. He flinched as I wrapped him up in a bear hug and he faked coughing as if he could'nt breathe. I chuckled and let him go.

" Thanks again. I gotta head out soon the Marina is about twenty minutes away, I don't want to be late." I walked over to the couch and gave my kids, whose eyes were glued to the television screen, a kiss on the top of the head and turned for the door.

" Relax man. It's just a date. " Eddie joked as I threw on my duster and laced up my boots. I hopped into my truck and made my way over to her house. Unlike me she lived with her parents, who ran some business out of their home. The house was huge I was not expecting something this gorgeous. This compound, complete with a gated driveway, made my humble abode seem like a studio apartment.

I parked my truck in the empty driveway and walked up the steps, I was about to knock on the door when it swung open and rose's mom greeted me with a hug

" Well, You sure do clean up nice!" She gestured for me to come in and called out to rose. I heard someone yell out " Hold on!" and then heard a loud thud " Rose?" I thought I heared someone say " Ouch" and chuckled a bit " Ah, Here she is, our clumsy daughter" her mother said with a smile.

I wiped my hands on my thighs fearful that my palms were dripping with sweat. I hadn't been on a date since… well since, Natasha was alive. I frowned a bit just thinking about her, I missed her, the company, the love, everything.

" Hey, Let's go cowboy!" Rose grabbed my hand and rushed out the door. " Whoa, this is your truck?"

" Yes, this is my truck. Why did you call me Cowboy?" I asked she laughed

" Your coat, it looks like something a cowboy would wear. Duh. How do you get in this thing, its so high up!" she pulled open the drivers side door and jumped up to reach the handle and pull herself into the truck.

" well, you are a bit shorter than me, so for me its easy." Even seated she was about a foot and a half shorter than me. It was cute, she pouted

" I'm not short! If you weren't sky scraper tall I would look much taller." She crossed her arms, making her look even more cute. I let out a small laugh and smiled " Oh take a left up here" I'm glad she was paying attention because I surely wasn't.

After a few more minutes or her guiding me through twists and turns I parked the truck and hopped out. I held out my hand she she took it and slid out of the truck. Wow, I took a few moments to stare at her, mid back her deep brown hair stopped. Her skin was golden tanned and glowing. Her figure was astonishing. She had muscles, but was thin and toned.

" See something you like?" I managed to somehow stutter out some words and wipe the drool off my face, which was replaced with embarrassment.

" I'm sorry, you are beautiful. I, how are your injuries? Forgive me, I haven't been on a date in a long time." She smiled and laughed

" Your not so bad looking yourself, Cowboy. I'm doing well, nothing a bit of makeup and a few ibuprofen can't fix" she said

" You should be careful with the meds their not very kind to your liver" I told her, I guess I fail at the small talk thing…

" Yes Doctor." She rolled her eyes.

" Oh I'm not a doctor, it's just simple medical knowledge. I'm a paramedic, I work with an ambulance driver and an EMT"

" I know silly." She said " So why hasn't a man like you been out dating the worlds women?"

" a man like me?" I asked

" Yeah tall, gorgeous, sweet…"

" Oh, well I work nights so I'm usually asleep or working when normal people go out on dates. And I have two young children who live with me, so I spend time with them when I get time off." I explained

" Oh." She quickened her pace and led me down the dockside to a large boat. It looked like a miniature cruise ship. " This is it. It's not glamorous but she is fun to drive. "

" Well She is a nice boat, I haven't been out on the water in a long time." I explained as we climbed aboard the ship.

" Yeah since you dragged me out of the water yesterday." She smiled and untied the rope that had moored us to the dock.

" I meant on a boat, on the water, I do bathe regularly so I have been in the water recently" I smiled and she shook her head

" Good to know, thank you by the way, for saving me from death." I muttered a "your welcome" to her "and sat down on the chair next to hers as she started the boat and pulled away from the dock. " So did the mother leave or something?"

" My mother is in Russia"

" Russia? Whoa so she left her kids with you and flew across the world? What for?" She looked astounded and I was confused, Natasha. She was asking about Christian and Vasalisa's mother.

" Oh, my Kid's mother. No, no, we moved here from Russia, that's where we were born and raised. Just after the children were born. We moved here for her to get a better education and a better job" She still looked confused " She passed away, she was in a car accident was was trapped in her vehicle." I explained

" Oh Shit! I'm sorry to hear that." She looke embarrassed " Sorry for bringing it up"

"It's okay, that's why I have not been dating, I've been mourning her, we were bestfriends so it's been a difficult few years without her."

" I'm sorry" I placed my hand on hers and her eyes shot up too meet mine. It was like an electric shock ran through my veins just when she touched me. I haven't felt that way since Natasha was alive. I met her shocked gaze with my own " Whoa, that was weird"

" Yeah" I sighed and laughed " weird" I continued to stare at her as she steered the boat around the river, she turned up the radio and started singing along. I had thought that her voice was beautiful but her voice when she sings is heavenly. Like an angel.

Soon we were back to the dock, the moon was full and shinning off the rippling water. She threw the rope to the dock and asked me to hold it while she got closer. Once the engine was shut off and brought closer to the dock she sttempted to jump off the boat and onto the dock. He foot got caught and she let out a yelp. I threw out my arm and grabbed ahold of her. She cluctched tightly and let out a labored breath

" Careful, angel." She smiled

" Thanks" She caught her balance and reached to tie the rope back onto the dock. " for saving me from drowning, Again"

"your welcome. But you wouldn't have drowned the water isn't that deep right there"

" It's over my head, and I can't swim" she elplained

" Oh. So that's why you were so thankful. But if you can't swim why do you own a boat" I asked what if something happened and she had to abandon the ship, she wasn't wearing anything that would help her float.

" I don't know, I guess I'm just here to act as sharkbait" She laughed and grabbed my hand jogging back up the dock to the shore. Once again I felt the surge of electricity as her dainty hand grabbed mine and pulled my tall frame with her as she laughed and headed for shore.


End file.
